


Not Until Monday

by ricekrispyjoints



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Kuroo, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Post-Canon, Sloppy Makeouts, Tropes, brokuroo, cheese used as a verb, fake to real dating, fight me about it, like would it be my fic if there weren't sloppy makeouts, puns and dad jokes, tropey bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricekrispyjoints/pseuds/ricekrispyjoints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sawamura, do you trust me?” Kuroo asks. </p><p>“This feels like a trap.”</p><p> </p><p>In which Kuroo just needs Sawamura to be his fake boyfriend for like, 5 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Until Monday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siseja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siseja/gifts).



> Happy (belated) birthday to the mighty and magnificent Siseja!!! She asked for kurodai makeouts, and I aim to please.
> 
> beta'd by the famed and fabulous cloudmonstachopper xoxo thanks hon
> 
> titles are for squares i quit

Finally leaving work after a long shift, Daichi walks out onto the busy Tokyo sidewalk and stretches his arms out back behind his head. He pats his pockets to find which one he stashed his earbuds in, scrolling for a good album for his commute home while he untangles the earbuds.

He’s about to turn toward the train station when he is grabbed by the shoulders roughly and someone yells in his face.

“Sawamura!”

After the initial shock wears off, he sags in relief as he recognizes his assailant.

“Kuroo, what the hell,” Daichi sighs.

“Sawamura, do you trust me?” Kuroo asks. He’s bent over a bit so that he can look Daichi straight in the eye, and he’s still holding Daichi’s shoulders. His amber eyes are a bit frantic and darting back and forth, as though he’s trying to read Daichi’s mind if only he could try hard enough.

“Do I trust you?” Daichi repeats. “Considering you just about gave me a heart attack just now, not particularly.”

“Sawamura, please. I’ll owe you. I’ll owe you a _huge_ favor. Just say you trust me.”

“This feels like a trap.”

“I—“ He looks over his shoulder nervously, swearing under his breath before whipping his attention back to Daichi and bowing, hands together in a desperate plea. “ _Please_ , Sawamura-san.”

Daichi waves off Kuroo’s formalities. “Good grief. Fine, I trust you.”

“Please pretend to be my boyfriend for like five minutes.”

“What?” Daichi hisses. No, he said he trusts Kuroo, not that he’ll fake date him, even for five minutes.

“Please!” Kuroo begs again. “Normally I’d make Kenma do this but he’s not around and I saw you and _please?_ I’ll do anything you want!”

Rubbing his temples, Daichi knows he’s already agreed. What can he say? He has a bit of a soft spot for his old rival.

“What do I have to do,” he asks, resigned.

“Literally just hold my hand and let me introduce you to my coworkers as my boyfriend. Then we’ll pretend we have a date and have to get going and when they’re out of sight I will prostrate myself on the ground and thank you endlessly.”

“Um, that last part is definitely not necessary,” Daichi says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Say you’ll do it,” Kuroo implores.

“I’m so going to regret this, but _fine._ Just no prostration afterwards ok? You can treat me to dinner or something.”

“You are _amazing_ , Sawamura. Truly, a lifesaver! Thank you, thank you, **_thank_** you.”

“Geez, why is this such a pressing issue all of a –“

“Kuroo Tetsurou, I _know_ you’re not trying to escape office hazing night!”

Kuroo freezes at the voice from behind him. Daichi peeks around his shoulder to see who’s talking, and Kuroo’s face slides into a desperate plea.

He grabs Daichi’s hand, lacing their fingers together, before turning around with an embarrassed laugh.

“Ha ha, hey guys! Of course I’m not running away from you! I just… ran _into_ my boyfriend! Sawa— _Daichi_ , these are my coworkers, Shindou-san, Komi-san, and Touya-san.”

“Sawamura Daichi,” Daichi introduces himself. “Nice to meet you. K-Tetsurou hasn’t told me much about his coworkers yet,” he says awkwardly.

“I’m _hurt_ ,” Shindou mocks.

“What did you expect, babe? I’ve only been working here two days!” Kuroo whines. Daichi startles a little at the pet name, but he recovers quickly.

“First impressions are usually at least a _little_ interesting,” Daichi replies. His acting skills aren’t usually very good, so he’s glad that this conversation sounds mostly natural.

“So, Sawamura-kun, you don’t mind if we steal Kuroo-kun away tonight, right? A little office hazing, you know how these things are. Gotta initiate him into the group!” Touya says.

Daichi has a feeling that this is why Kuroo wanted him to pretend to be his boyfriend in the first place, but he is curious what would make Kuroo _so_ against going. Normally, Kuroo is all about the personal connection, wanting to be a cohesive team and working together.

“What kind of hazing are we talking about here?” Daichi asks hesitantly.

“Oh, uh, I’m not sure we should tell his boyfriend!” Touya laughs.

“Then I’m not sure I’d want him to go,” Daichi says sternly, pulling out his captain’s voice from high school. It got a lot of work when Kageyama and Hinata were first years, and though it got a bit rusty in college and the year and a half since, it comes back like riding a bike.

“It’s just a strip club,” Komi mutters. Kuroo almost whimpers at the mention.

 _Oh_ , thinks Daichi. _Everything makes sense now._

“Out of the question,” Daichi says, swiping his hand. “Kuroo wouldn’t go to a strip club even if he _was_ single—which, uh, he’s not—so he’s definitely not going right now.”

Kuroo stands up a little taller at being so well defended by his “boyfriend,” and Daichi is glad he can help.

“Come on, we buy all the new guys a lap dance!” Shindou says. “It’s no big deal; my girlfriend didn’t mind when I got hired.”

“Oh, and are your girlfriend and I the same person?” Daichi asks. _The dad is strong with me today,_ Daichi muses.

“What? No,” Shindou laughs.

“Then it doesn’t matter if your girlfriend didn’t mind. I do mind, and Kuroo’s not going. Besides, we have a date tonight. Kuroo promised he’d take me out.” He really hopes they drop it after this.

“That’s right,” Kuroo chimes in smoothly. “As I told you guys earlier, I’m glad you want to bring me into the team, but I’m really not into strip clubs.”

“Aw, come on, you’re gonna ruin our plans too if you don’t come along, you know!” Touya whines.

“Sorry, gents. What the boyfriend says, goes,” Kuroo says with a smile that says _sorry, not sorry!_

 Touya-san makes a cracking sound. “Whipped!” he stage whispers.

“For keeping such a tight leash on him, you don’t seem very close to Kuroo-kun,” Komi says. “How long have you two been dating, Sawamura-kun?”

Daichi squeezes Kuroo’s hand to tell him he’ll answer it; if he and Kuroo both speak at the same time and say something different, the jig will be up.

“Almost six months,” he says. “Our anniversary is actually this Monday, but who wants to go out on a Monday?” Daichi wrinkles his nose. “So, we’re celebrating a few days early.”

Komi seems to buy it, and Shindou makes fake gagging sounds, like they’re too couple-y or something.

Just to be sure that they bought it, Daichi feels like he should do something a little more demonstrative. He tugs on Kuroo’s hand and kisses him on the cheek. Kuroo blushes appropriately at having been the subject of PDA in front of new colleagues.

Daichi thinks it’s done, but Kuroo nuzzles back into Daichi’s face, kissing his neck right behind his ear. Now, it’s Daichi’s turn to blush.

“What time is the reservation for again, Tetsu?” he asks.

“Mm, seven,” he says, and then draws Daichi into a hug, burrowing his face in the crook of Daichi’s neck where he just kissed.

“You’re awfully cuddly, Tetsu,” Daichi teases, kissing the side of Kuroo’s head. He clears his throat. “Seven, though? Then we better head home, unless you’re going to wear your work clothes on our date.”

“Nice to meet you, Sawamura-kun,” Shindou offers.

“Likewise,” he says. “If you’ll excuse us, I have to get this mush home and cleaned up for our date.”

“Of course,” Touya says. “Sorry we were so pushy about the strip club thing.”

“You’re forgiven,” Daichi says. “Why don’t you make some kind of office treasure-hunt instead? Hide his stapler in the fridge or something.”

“Daichi!” Kuroo whines. “You’re giving them ideas!”

“Hm, yes, but I’d rather you have to use paper clips until you found it than have you at a strip club.” Daichi tugs at Kuroo’s hand, and they part ways from the coworkers.

They walk in silence toward the train station, still holding hands.

When they arrive, Kuroo starts to pull his hand away. Daichi squeezes tighter, not letting him go just yet.

“Thank you,” Kuroo says. “I know that was probably super awkward, but I _really_ appreciate—“

“You don’t ever have to thank me for something like that. I’d have told them off as just a friend, too, you know.” Daichi won’t look at Kuroo, but his jaw is set and he’s still squeezing Kuroo’s hand.

“Sawamura?” Kuroo asks.

“Even if I didn’t know you were ace, I would have told them off. Who forces a colleague to go to a strip club? That’s ridiculous. ‘Buy the new guy a lap dance,’” Daichi scoffs. “That’s literally the worst team-building thing I’ve ever heard of. That’s just weird. If you ever need me to do that again, just text me. There’s no excuse for that kind of … ridiculousness,” he settles on, waving his free hand vaguely.

Kuroo smiles bashfully. “You’re a good guy, Sawamura-kun,” Kuroo laughs. “And I do really appreciate what you did. I know, it’s a weird request. But it had to be a guy, because I thought that telling them I was gay would get them to lay off. See how well that worked, right?”

“It’s no problem. Just next time maybe lead with the situation, instead of asking if I trust you,” Daichi says seriously.

“I want to do something for you in return,” Kuroo says. “I told you I’d do whatever you ask for. What’ll it be? Lunch for a week? Shoulder massage? Bo says I’m really good at th—“

“Take me on the date.”

“Huh?” Kuroo says elegantly.

“You said you’d do whatever I asked. Take me on the date we were talking about. Your coworkers will ask about it, anyway. May as well actually go, then.”

A smile plays on Kuroo’s lips, and he bites at it. “Sawamura-kun, are you asking me out?”

“No, you are. Let’s hear it then.”

“You tsundere bastard,” Kuroo laughs. “Sawamura-kun, please go on a date with me tonight.”

“Pick me up at seven?” Daichi asks playfully.

“It’s a date.”

 

*

 

“Damn, Sawamura-kun, you clean up _nice_ ,” Kuroo says when Daichi opens the door for him. Daichi is wearing a slim pair of dark brown corduroys and a lilac colored button-down, rolled to the elbows and tucked in at the waist. He has a sensible but recently-polished pair of black oxfords, and judging by the dampness of his hair and the soft, woodsy scent, Daichi had showered and shaved, too.

Kuroo, for his part, had also showered, and Daichi can barely take in the way Kuroo’s blazer is tailored just right, or how his emerald green shirt complements his dark skin because Kuroo’s _hair_ isn’t a horrible, bed-headed mess. It actually lays quite nicely, though he still has bangs hanging over one eye. Daichi gapes at him a little bit, before returning the compliment.

“You too,” he says, his voice a bit hoarse. He coughs once.

Kuroo offers his arm. “Shall we? I didn’t make a reservation, but I am going to take you to a nice restaurant,” Kuroo promises.

“Yes, let’s,” Daichi manages, and Kuroo walks him to the door of his tiny white car.

“Ignore the trash in the back seat, I didn’t have a ton of time to clean up, so I just got the front seat cleared,” Kuroo says, nerves rather than embarrassment coloring his voice.

“Hey, I’m impressed that you even have a car,” Daichi says.

“Oh yeah, inherited this little baby from my older sister when she moved to Hokkaido,” Kuroo explains as they buckle in. “No way do I have the money to buy a car for myself. I can barely keep gas in her and pay insurance, so she spends a lot of time in the garage.”

“She? Does your car have a name?”

“Miki-chan!” Kuroo says happily. He shifts into reverse and begins to pull out of his parking place in front of Daichi’s apartment building.

“Oh wow,” Daichi laughs. “Sometimes I forget that you’re actually a huge loser.”

Kuroo stops the car.

“Hey, you wanted to go on a date with this huge loser!”

“Yeah, I do,” Daichi admits honestly, though his confidence and eye-contact quickly dissolve into blushing and he turns from Kuroo.

When they get to the restaurant, it’s a ramen restaurant that Daichi has been to a few times before.

“I like this place,” he comments as they approach.

“I know, you’ve, uh, mentioned it a couple of times. And I know your favorite food is shoyu ramen, you simpleton.”

“Sorry, isn’t your favorite food like, salted fish? How is that so much more refined than ramen?” Daichi returns.

“Excuse you, grilled and salted mackerel pike is delicious and nutritious, okay?” Kuroo laughs.

Daichi rolls his eyes.

They start their meal bantering and cracking jokes, but when they really think about the fact that they’re on a date, they move toward a more honest, open conversation.

Kuroo and Daichi had become friends in their third year of high school, and when Daichi moved to Tokyo for university, he and Kuroo spent a lot of time together, though they didn’t attend the same school.

Now, almost two years post-graduation, Daichi isn’t sure that he’s ever had a serious conversation with Kuroo. That’s not a bad thing, per se, it's just that he doesn’t know a lot about him beyond his personality.

Kuroo tells him about his older sisters, and being the baby of the family. He talks about his friendship with Kenma, and how he figured out he was asexual when Tsukishima came to him for sex advice. Daichi listens carefully, nodding and asking questions as they came up.

“Did Tsukishima ever explain _why_ he went to you for such advice?” Daichi asks, too stunned to find the situation funny.

“He told me—in that delightfully blunt manner of his—that he figured I was gay and the skeeviest person he knew,” Kuroo tells him.

“Skeeviest?”

“Yeah, he pegged me for a total pervert.”

“So you didn’t know then that you were asexual?” Daichi prompts.

“I didn’t know that was the term for it, I guess, but when he asked me, I bust out laughing, like, ‘you are asking the _wrong_ person, my guy,’” Kuroo laughs. “And he kinda asked for more info, and I told him that I was just super not interested in sexual stuff. Tsukki actually taught me the word asexual. He was so casual!”

“Tsukishima does have a certain, ah, way with words,” Daichi says. “But I’m glad you figured things out, even in a strange-ish way from a kouhai.”

They finish their meals, and while they wait for the check, Kuroo clears his throat.

 “So, Sawamura-kun, I have to ask this,” he begins. When Daichi raises his eyebrows, Kuroo continues. “How long have you been interested in me? I mean, when you could have anything, why use that on a date?”

Daichi splutters. “Why would I … I mean… Of course I… I like you, you… you dolt!”

“Wow. That was fucking adorable. You’re incredible,” Kuroo says genuinely. The waiter arrives with the bill, and Kuroo snatches it from the table before Daichi can say anything. “Nope, not this time, Sawamura-kun. You asked me to take you on a date, I’m taking you on a date. Ramen isn’t _that_ expensive, and I’ve got a job now.”

“Thank you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Kuroo cheeses.

They leave the restaurant and decide to go for a little walk. They window shop for a while, making fun of ugly fashion or the horrifying prices of bath soaps in this district until the sun has officially set, before heading back to Kuroo’s car.

“Where to next? You want to do something else, or…” Kuroo trails off.

“Why don’t we watch a movie at my place?” Daichi suggests. “I hate cinemas, and that way if we fall asleep, who cares!”

“Sawamura, are you suggesting we Netflix and chill?” Kuroo asks, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“This is why Tsukishima asked you about sex,” Daichi deadpans. “And for the record, no, I’m literally asking you to come watch a movie. I still watch VHS tapes sometimes, okay?”

Kuroo wheezes. “VHS? I’m dating a Luddite!”

“I guess you don’t want to watch Godzilla on a 36 inch CRT monitor either, then?”

“Oh, Sawamura-kun, I’m swooning!” Kuroo teases, holding the back of his hand to his forehead and feigning a collapse against the car.

“So, is that a no to movie at my place then?” Daichi asks.

“I’d love to watch a movie with you, Sawamura.”

 

They don’t end up watching the movie.

When they get to Daichi’s apartment, he shows Kuroo around the small space. A bedroom in the back, a tiny bathroom in the middle, and a kitchenette and a small sitting room in the front.  

Despite the small space, Daichi has two small bookshelves filled with VHS tapes.

“You could open a museum,” Kuroo says, trying and failing to suppress his laughter. “Why do you even have all these? Why not switch to DVDs?”

“Because I thought they would turn vintage or something, like vinyl did,” Daichi sighs. “Now, would you like some water or a beer, or are you going to continue teasing me?”

“Hmm… I can’t have both? Beer and teasing you?”

“Nope, have to pick one.”

“Then…” Kuroo walked toward Daichi slowly, swaying his hips just a bit. He crowds into Daichi’s space, backing him against the shelves of VHS tapes. Kuroo puts both hands on top of the bookcase and leans over Daichi. “I pick teasing.”

Daichi gulps. _Is he for real right now?_ “Kuroo? Um, can I ask…what you’re doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Kuroo purrs.

“I don’t want to jump to conclusions here, but it really seems like you’re coming on to me. Pretty strongly,” Daichi adds.

 He can’t look Kuroo in the eye, but if he looks straight ahead, he’s looking right into his throat, a little lower and it’s his chest, and to either side are Kuroo’s arms.

“Maybe I am,” Kuroo suggests.

“Hah?”

“Can I kiss you, Sawamura?” Kuroo asks in a husky whisper.

“Yeah,” Daichi breathes, and Kuroo ducks his head a little lower, and their lips meet.

The contact sends a little jolt through Daichi’s spine and he closes his eyes. Kuroo pushes a little more insistently, and Daichi moves his jaw a bit in reply.

One of Kuroo’s arms that was caging Daichi in drops to cup Daichi’s jaw, thumb smoothing against Daichi’s cheek.

Daichi wants to melt into this, wants to commit it to memory, but he’s wary of crossing a boundary. Where does Kuroo draw the line on kissing?

He’s already pressing flush against Daichi, practically knees to chest with him. Daichi adjusts his stance, pushing back against Kuroo so he’s not leaning on the shelf anymore, and Kuroo wedges a knee between Daichi’s legs. _What?_

“Kuroo…” Daichi says against Kuroo’s lips. 

“Sawamura,” he replies, and moves to capture Daichi’s lips more fully.

Daichi pulls his head back though, determined not to royally mess things up.

“Hey, what are you doing?” he asks, poking at Kuroo’s hip.

“Trying to make out with you, but you keep talking,” Kuroo says before mouthing along Daichi’s neck.

“I’m, _hhn_ , I’m all in for making out, but you’re gonna have to move your knee or we’re gonna have a different problem,” Daichi manages.

Kuroo freezes. “I… I didn’t even realize.”

“It’s okay,” Daichi assures him. “I just needed to know what we’re doing. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Right. Hah, see, usually I make out with Bokuto? As bros, you know how it is. Anyway, he knows the rules so I forgot that you don’t.”

“You make out with Bokuto as _bros?_ ” Daichi asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“Hell yeah, dude. You don’t make out with your bros?”

Daichi is baffled. “Oh wow that is…. Wow. No I do not.”

“Akaashi doesn’t mind. Sometimes he likes to watch, actually.”

“Right! So you were going to tell me the rules?”

 “Right. So usually, hands belong waist up, unless you’re into butt grabbing, which is okay with me, but I’m not really into it, so don’t expect anything of it. Legs kinda… do their own thing, especially if we’re lying down, so you just give a signal if I’m doing something you don’t like, or is too sexy or whatever. Make sense?”

“Yeah, but what’s the signal?” Daichi asks.

“We should make up a new one, something different than Bo’s,” Kuroo says.

“What’s his?”

“He sucks on my tongue,” Kuroo says flatly.

“ _That’s_ your signal?”

“Yeah?”

“It doesn’t like… come up other times?”

“Not really. Bo’s more of a licker than a sucker, if you know what I mean. Must be from eating Akaashi out all the –“

“Too much information, Kuroo,” Daichi says, slapping a hand over Kuroo’s mouth.  “Can we just have a word maybe? That would be easy to remember, and I wouldn’t do it on accident.”

“Okay, whatcha wanna say?”

“What about… uh… ebi?”

“Shrimp? Really?”

“Well I certainly wouldn’t say it otherwise. Isn’t that the whole point of a safe word? That’s basically what this is.”

“Oh my god, it _is_ a safe word. This is ridiculous,” Kuroo laughs. “I’m ace and I have a safe word now. I love it. Shut up and kiss me, Sawamura.”

Daichi has no problems with that now that he knows where they stand, so he pulls Kuroo to him, kissing him enthusiastically. He really hopes he doesn’t have to say “ebi,” but now he knows what to do if there’s a problem.

He thinks of what Kuroo said about making out with Bokuto. A twinge of jealousy flares in Daichi’s chest, and he drags his tongue across Kuroo’s lips.

Kuroo opens his mouth for Daichi, and he kisses Kuroo wet and deep. He licks into Kuroo’s mouth, dragging his tongue along the roof of his mouth until he remembers the second part about making out with Bokuto about him being a licker.

Daichi pulls his tongue back, nibbling on Kuroo’s lower lip now. He works his teeth into the softness of Kuroo’s lip, alternating gentle bites with pulling and sucking.

Kuroo lets out an audible sigh into Daichi’s mouth, and he tastes like ramen but Daichi doesn’t care, just wants those lips and that tongue and those hands all over him.

He moves his own hands up Kuroo’s back, stopping between his shoulder blades and massaging gently. Kuroo groans at that, so Daichi does it again, harder this time.

He gives Kuroo’s lip one more suck, pulling back until he releases it with a pop.

“You’re good at this, Sawamura,” Kuroo says, almost accusatory. “You sure you don’t practice with your bros?”

“Positive,” Daichi says. He works his jaw, deepening the kiss again until he doesn’t think their mouths could possibly get any closer.

Finally, he takes Kuroo’s tongue, first teasing and then sucking more firmly on it.

Kuroo pulls away, presumably out of reflex for when Bokuto does it, so Daichi slides his hands up to the back of Kuroo’s head, holding him close for a moment before letting them pull back for a breath.

“That’s ok, right? Even though it’s your queue with Bokuto to stop, I—“

“It’s fine; do it again,” Kuroo instructs.

Daichi nods quickly before he grabs at Kuroo’s face, fingers resting against the pulse point in his neck, and sucks Kuroo’s tongue again. His tongue swirls around Kuroo’s, and he thinks distantly that he usually uses this move to hint to a guy that he wants to give him a blowjob. _Won’t be needing that here!_ Daichi thinks.

He scrunches his eyes shut to focus back on the moment, at the way Kuroo is making tiny little breathy sounds against him, the way his hands are scrabbling at Daichi’s thighs, the way Kuroo _smells_.

Daichi makes sure to cover all his bases: he licks under Kuroo’s tongue, teasing at the frenulum; he drags his tongue along the inside of Kuroo’s upper lip; he flutters his tongue along the roof of Kuroo’s mouth.

Satisfied that he’s explored all of Kuroo’s mouth, he leans back to drop wet kisses sloppily along Kuroo’s jawline and down his neck.

Kuroo is heaving against Daichi, sucking in great breaths. “Daichi,” he pants. “Let’s at least sit down.”

Still kissing along Kuroo’s neck, Daichi directs him toward the couch a couple of feet away.

When Kuroo’s knees hit the couch, he sits all too gratefully among the pillows Daichi grabs at the scratchy throw blanket, tossing it to the floor behind the couch. Then he slowly climbs into Kuroo’s lap, straddling his thighs.

“You can say ‘ebi’ too, you know, if I get carried away,” Daichi tells him gently.

“I know,” Kuroo says. This time, it’s Kuroo who mouths along the other’s neck, not hard enough to leave marks, but enough that it feels nice, the wet heat of his mouth nipping and sucking at the thin skin, coolness in the wake of his kisses.

They bring their mouths back together, kissing slow and deep for long intervals before getting a little more rough and desperate again.

Eventually they slow down, resting their foreheads together in between kisses.

They don’t speak, but they don’t really feel the need to yet.

After what could be five minutes or an hour, Daichi slides off of Kuroo’s lap, sitting next to him on the couch instead.

Kuroo leans over, resting his head on Daichi’s chest and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“This was really nice,” Kuroo says after a long time. His voice is creaky from disuse.

“Yeah,” Daichi agrees. He hums a little as he exhales, scratching Kuroo’s scalp gently.

Kuroo nuzzles into his chest, and Daichi smiles to himself at how catlike Kuroo can be. _You can’t take the neko out of Nekoma_ , he jokes to himself.

“You laughing at me?” Kuroo asks, having felt the laugh through Daichi’s chest.

“Only a little, Captain Kitty-cat,” Daichi teases.

“My other catlike qualities include cleverness, a preference for fish, and an uncanny ability to always land on my feet.”

“Do you also have nine lives?”

“Probably,” Kuroo laughs. “And I’m gonna spend every single one of them bothering you.”

 

*

 

“I’m sorry it has to be this way, Bro,” Kuroo says.

“Akaashi will just have to pick up more of the makeouts slack now, don’t sweat it!” Bokuto assures him.

“Sawa—Er, _Daichi,_ is a traditional boy after all, and he’d rather I don’t make out with my friends, no matter how platonically. I think he secretly just wants all the makeouts to himself, which, to be honest, I’m not gonna complain about.”

“True story,” Bokuto says, and they fist bump. “I’m just really happy for you, Bro. You were always so worried about finding someone who was okay with no sex stuff. Turns out Daichi-kun was there all along!”

“Yeah, but what really made this work is the timing. I dunno; I think it had to happen when it did. Call it serendipity. I’m glad he put his trust in me.”

“As long as he doesn’t put anything else in you!” Bokuto laughs.

“You’re lucky you’re my best bro, you know that?”

“Shut up and high five me, you big loser.”

“I’m not gonna high five you on that! You ruined a moment!”

Bokuto grabs at Kuroo’s hand. “Come on! High five me! That was an A+ dick joke!”

“Never! Akaashi! Your boyfriend has no class!” Kuroo hollers across the apartment.

“I’m aware,” Akaashi says dryly over his cup of tea. “Somehow I love him despite that.”

“Keiji!” Bokuto says, perking up at his boyfriend’s voice. “I love you too!”

“I love you too, Bo,” Kuroo says, hooking an arm around Bokuto’s neck and giving him a noogie.

“Aww, Bro! I love you too!”

“A- _hem,_ ” Daichi clears his throat from the doorway. “Hate to interrupt this love fest, but can I steal my boyfriend back?”

“Please,” Akaashi says the same time that Bokuto wails “Noo!”

“It’s for a good cause.”

Kuroo reluctantly leaves Bokuto’s arms, bidding goodbye to Bokuto and Akaashi. 

“So, what’s this good cause for?”

Daichi leans up on his toes to give Kuroo a kiss. “Happy six months,” he says.

“But our six months isn’t until…”

“Monday,” Daichi finishes for him, smirking. “And who wants to go out on a Monday? So, I made a reservation at seven, and you’re gonna take me out. Just like our first date.”

“As long as there’s no strip clubs,” Kuroo jokes.

“Come on, Testurou. Don’t you trust me?”

**Author's Note:**

> "you don't make out with your bros?" kuroo asks  
> "hahha no" *flashbacks of drunken grope fests with sugawara in college play like a movie* "nope definitely don't make out with my bros..." 
> 
> find me on tumblr and ko-fi as ricekrispyjoints, if you're into that kind of thing


End file.
